<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>犬歯/Canine Tooth by Willowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009224">犬歯/Canine Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl'>Willowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Changing teeth, M/M, Werewolf! Nakajima Yuto, Werewolf! Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>八乙女光刚刚进入狼人的换牙期，中岛裕翔对他新长出来的犬齿颇有兴趣。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>犬歯/Canine Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ゆと还小啦，不到换牙的时候，”八乙女光笑着放下画笔，扭过身正对着比自己年龄小的中岛裕翔，“あと、十年くらい？”</p><p>    狼人的生命周期虽然比不上血族，却比人类长了百倍有余，年龄在九人中排行第四的八乙女光也不过刚开始换牙。</p><p>    “へえーそうだった。”</p><p>    中岛裕翔似乎是随口感叹了这么一声，略微有些敷衍的样子，双眼还是紧盯着对方张合的嘴唇。</p><p>    “ひかーちょっと見せてくれよ！何か面白い感じがする。”</p><p>    “えっやだよ。”八乙女光皱了皱鼻子，在对方逼近的过程中徒劳地往后靠了靠，整个人贴在了中岛裕翔用来放相机的玻璃柜上，退无可退。</p><p>    “ちょっとだけだから、お願いーー”</p><p> </p><p>    八乙女光在他那满是期盼的目光下宣告让步，咧开嘴呲牙给对方看，他最近脸颊圆润了不少，这个表情做起来反倒有种幼崽在威吓人的错觉。</p><p>    他用舌尖舔了舔刚换的牙，示意中岛裕翔去看。先换的是两侧的犬齿，新牙刚冒出来白色的一个尖，轻轻剐蹭过嫩红的舌。</p><p>    中岛裕翔露出得偿所愿的满意笑容，迅速把脑袋凑近，垂下眼帘去观察对方的牙齿，满脸兴味盎然。</p><p>    他伸出双手。</p><p> </p><p>    口角忽然被人用拇指撑开，八乙女光微微睁大眼睛，忙慌乱地准备去拨开对方压在他颊侧的手，修长的指搭在对方手腕上，指侧还沾有未干的颜料。</p><p>    刚刚冒尖的那枚犬齿被粗糙带茧的指腹缓缓摩挲着，从牙根处窜起一股莫名其妙的痒意，让他浑身血液躁动不安。唾液从无法闭合的嘴角下流，沾上对方骨节分明的手。</p><p>    他含糊不清地喊对方的名字，叫他赶快松开，柔软舌面扫过中岛裕翔的拇指。</p><p> </p><p>    “カワイイねー”</p><p>    对方意义不明地夸赞着，干脆用手指逗弄起他的舌头来，一方面还不轻不重地拨弄着狼族最为重要的犬齿，脸上还带着微笑，一派理所当然的平静模样。</p><p>    八乙女光食指忍不住颤动，可能真的被惹急了，开始从喉间发出微弱的呜呜声，这是他们几个还是狼崽子的时候互相打闹养成的习惯，这声音标志着一方在真正发出威胁信号。</p><p>    中岛裕翔听到这声音下意识就会松手，被对方抓住机会一个偏头逃出了控制范围，只得撇了撇嘴作罢。</p><p> </p><p>    “…触ってんじゃねぇよコラ！”</p><p>    八乙女光伸手揉揉扯痛的嘴角，没好气地瞥来一眼，出口的话像是在训斥他，声调却一如既往的带着无可奈何的放纵意味。</p><p>    “ごめんー”</p><p>    年下者拉长了声音道歉，眼睛眯起来露出往常的笑容，目光却还盯着他唇边若隐若现的洁白犬齿。</p><p>    やはり可愛いねぇー</p><p>    他这么想着，没敢说出口。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>